


The Golden Cage

by siliconmage



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kid Loki, Loki Needs a Hug, Odin's A+ Parenting, bend around the wind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siliconmage/pseuds/siliconmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short backstory scene inspired by Scyllaya's space odyssey, 'Bend Around the Wind', where Loki and Tony collect a rag-tag crew of aliens on their journey across the galaxy in a stolen cargo ship, trying to get back home.<br/>Mild spoilers for those who have not read the original story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bend Around the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896) by [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya). 



The sound of muffled crying drew him through the familiar forest darkness, his footsteps sure and silent. He had a hunch he knew who it was, and sure enough Loki's familiar small form and black hair soon came into view, huddled in the darkness up against a tree, hiding his face as he tried to cry quietly.

Hatchet stopped for a moment, hesitated. They didn't know each other that well, he'd only met him a handful of times over the last few decades- and he'd never, ever seen him cry. Seen him get murderously angry, seen him break bones and refuse any and all help, but never seen him break down and cry. 

It startled him a little, but somehow he didn't feel much real surprise.  
Loki hiccupped and tried to get himself under control as he noticed Hatchet coming out of the woods, but the faeling was already sitting next to him before he could even wipe his face dry. 

"Wh-what do you want?" he managed, sniffing loudly. "Go away. Get out of my sight."  
"Nah," Hatchet said easily, not looking at him while he attempted to gather his composure.  
"What'd you mean, 'nah', I'm a prince of Asgard, you will-"  
Hatchet wordlessly interrupted him by holding out his one and only handkerchief, offering it to the still-dripping princeling. There was a moment of miserable sniffling and uncertainty, and then Loki reluctantly took it.

"What'd they do?" Hatchet asked quietly, because he hadn't known Loki long, but he could already name half a dozen reasons why he would be so upset.  
It was a long, long moment before Loki answered, his voice wavering as he made a valiant effort to keep it steady. 

"Nothing unusual. Fandral was mocking my fighting style after I won a bout with him. I'd made him look quite the fool." Hatchet glanced down to catch Loki's sardonic smile, watching as it melted off of his face before he continued. "... He said I fight like a woman, and my ways were dishonorable. I laughed in his face, and he went on to say that I was a liar and a cheat and... and that if I did not learn to fight honorably, the only companion I would earn would be the four-legged beast that raped me."

His voice was hollow as Hatchet looked down at him with horror, his eyes straight ahead, staring hard into the darkness. 

"I'm used to that sort of thing," Loki said finally. "People whisper jokes about Sleipnir around me all the time. Sometimes they're not whispers. But this time... this time, the All-Father was there. Fandral said that for all to hear, and I looked up..." Loki's voice broke a little again, and he couldn't get it back together before the words tumbled from his lips, "I looked up at Father, and... and he was smiling."

Loki let out strangled noise, and Hatchet realized he was crying again, tears running down his cheeks unchecked.  
"He thought it was funny," Loki said. And as Hatchet pulled him into his lap, let him hide his face in the faeling's tunic, he shook with renewed sobs.

Far, far off, the sound of a search party reached Hatchet's ears. They were calling Loki's name, but he ignored them, twisting his magic up into a shield that would hide them from all sight. He and Loki hid in that hollow until Loki had cried himself to sleep, Hatchet petting his hair and making a decision. If the people who were supposed to be his family wouldn't love him, wouldn't protect him, Hatchet would. Hatchet would give him all the love he needed. 

Far away, the search parties called Loki's name, but Hatchet did not answer. 

Loki was not lost.


End file.
